


维纳斯

by Popcat



Series: 恶灵附身 [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 纳爱斯牙牙乐儿童营养牙膏。





	维纳斯

“你认为这些伤疤让你变丑了。”Sebastian靠近了他，Ruben下意识的向后退了一步。

“你在陈述事实。”他皱起了眉头，感到自己的胃攥紧了，自从那次火灾之后，他就不愿意再让别人观察他，或者，靠近他。但是他不想让seb察觉到这点。

“Seb....”他试图警告面前的这个男人离他远一点，但是Sebastian打断了他，“断臂的维纳斯。”

“什么？”Ruben一时间没有反应过来，有点摸不着头脑的问了一句，但是他很快就明白过来，这有些戳中他的痛处。

“抱歉，我并不是在......你知道，我没有恶意。”Sebastian没有再离得更近，保持着一个安全的距离，他可以更清楚的看到那些曾经存在的无情的火舌是如何摧毁了那一片完整的皮肤，让它被撕裂再缓慢的愈合成一块丑陋僵化的组织，它本来的模样应该是和瓷器一样的苍白，然后他看见了在那之中的几乎没有受什么伤害的两片警觉而拒绝一切的嘴唇，“那是Ruben的。”他异常清晰的想到。

“该死，那就不要在说了。”Ruben轻轻的啐了一口，因为Sebastian说的话，或者他的目光。他一把推开了面前这个男人走进屋里，一阵风似的消失阳台门的窗帘之后。

Sebastian看着晃动的印花窗帘，无奈的耸了耸肩，并且想到刚刚那个不懂人情世故的家伙是否脸红了。

End


End file.
